Spider-Man (MCU)
|-|Spider-Man= |-|Iron-Spider= Summary Peter Parker was a high school student and a superhero with spider-like abilities, fighting crime as his alter ego Spider-Man. After receiving his abilities from a spider's bite, Parker chose to protect Queens from crime with his powers, juggling all of his superhero duties and the demands of his high school life. Despite his best efforts to keep his identity secret from the world, he was found and recruited by Tony Stark in the Avengers Civil War, while gaining a new suit and technology in exchange for his help. Outside of his Spider-Man alter ego, Parker lives the life of a normal 15-year-old high school student. Parker is a friendly but shy and awkward individual; he is happy to talk but often stumbles on his own words in a conversation. Parker is also highly impressionable towards figures of authority, which is likely due to his young age and inexperience. A neophyte to being a superhero, Parker idolizes Iron Man and sees him as a role model, he even admires and has respect for Tony Stark, even when the latter contemplated telling Aunt May his identity which he was strongly against. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C Name: Peter Parker, Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses, Spider-Sense, Wall-Crawling, Regeneration (Low), Gifted Intelligence, Skilled fighter, X-Ray Vision, Can shoot webs, Limited Electricity Manipulation (Via Taser Web), Can glide with his Web Wings, Summoning (Can release a small Spider-Drone) | All previous abilities, Can make metal arms come out of his back Attack Potency: Room level (Held a ship together, Stoped a speeding car with his bare hands, Much stronger than the Winter Soldier, Lifts and throws a big piece of metal, Supports a collapsing jet bridge, Damaged Giant-Man) | At least Large Building level (His suit should be at least comparable to Iron Man's old suits) Speed: Supersonic (Dodged bullets from Falcon, who uses two Steyr TMPs) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge Mach 3065 meteors) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Supports a collapsing jet bridge) | Class 100 (Comparable to War Machine, who could lift a tank) Striking Strength: Class MJ | At least Class GJ Durability: Room level (Gets right back up after taking hits from Captain America, Took a casual hit from Giant-Man) | At least Large Building level (His suit should be at least comparable to Iron Man's old suits) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee physicall, Several meters with webs | Melee physically, Extended melee with metal arms, Several meters with webs Standard Equipment: Spider Suit, Web Shooters | Iron Spider Suit, Web Shooters Intelligence: Gifted (Peter Parker is a highly intelligent science enthusiast, with aptitudes in chemistry, physics, and engineering, developing a highly advanced chemical compound into a silk-like material, the sophistication of which even impressed Tony Stark, and constructed his own web-shooters, further proven when he was able to quickly solve a physics problem by just taking a glance at the board and deduced the composition of Falcon's wings based on their relationship between rigidity and flexibility, despite only witnessing their usage in a short span of time.) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Spider-Man | Iron-Spider Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Humans Category:Super Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners